


You Owe Me

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoaking Billionaires—Recognizing how strung out Felicity is, Tommy offers her a night of no-strings-attached sex between friends.  She just wasn't expecting him to get Oliver involved, especially given that Oliver is the source of most of her tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is very easily the most pornographic thing I've ever written.
> 
> This is definitely Smoaking Billionaires, but it has heavy undertones of unestablished Olicity, and more of a friends-with-benefits vibe between Tommy & Felicity.

“Something wrong, beautiful?” Tommy asked, an amused smirk playing at his face.

“I _hate_ these things,” Felicity groaned, turning toward Tommy and dropping her head to his shoulder, referring to the company annual Spring Gala.

“Aw, are the empty suits not being nice to you?”

“You don’t even know.”

“Here, this will help,” he said, passing her his glass of scotch.

“You’re a good man, Merlyn,” Felicity joked, tipping back a sip of his drink.

Tommy followed the movement of her throat and raised an eyebrow, allowing his eyes to travel downward from her neck.  She was wearing blue, and she looked stunning, the neckline of her dress plunging enticingly, but not as low as the back of her dress.  He cleared his throat.   “You seem tense.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Felicity deadpanned.

Tommy chuckled.  “I heard you and Oliver have been keeping busy with… _everything.”_

She laughed.  “You don’t know the half of it.  More like he’s keeping _me_ busy.  Between the office and the Arrow, I haven’t had a second to myself in months.”

“Well you know the solution to all that stress, don’t you, Felicity?” Tommy teased.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.  “A cure for what ails me?  Oh, do tell, Mr. Merlyn.”

He glanced around them before surreptitiously leaning a little closer.  “A good toss in the sheets, that’s what.”

Felicity laughed, but her face warmed.  “Right.  Because Oliver leaves me so much time to meet men.”

Tommy chuckled.  “You know it’s because—”

“I know.”

“So you don’t plan to—”

“Nope.”

“Not even—”

“Definitely not.”

He shook his head, still chuckling.  “He’s an idiot.”

“Agreed.”

“So how ‘bout it, Smoak?”

She looked at him in confusion.  “How about what?”

He winked.  “That toss in the sheets.”

Felicity’s mouth dropped open just slightly.  “Tommy,” she chided with a laugh, shoving his arm playfully.

“Hey, I’m not kidding.  You know the offer’s always been on the table.”

She eyed him.  “You’re serious.”

“I don’t joke about sex.”  He paused.  “Okay, wait, no I do, but—”

She laughed again, trying not to think too hard about the offer.  She wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t tempting, but…it was Oliver’s best friend.  It just felt wrong.  “Oliver would kill you.”  She took another sip of his drink to give herself something to hide behind.

He shrugged.  “It’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

She just stared at him, hesitating but obviously weakening.

“Come on, Felicity,” he said softly, his hand sliding across her lower back as he leaned closer to her ear.  “Where would you rather be?  Down here, getting bored to death by—or, better still, insulted by—a bunch of stuffed shirts?  Or…” his breath tickled across her neck and she shivered, “we can go upstairs and relieve some of that… _stress.”_

She eyed him.  “Just as friends?”

“Just as friends,” he confirmed.

She hesitated.  She really did.  She even resisted.  “Oh damn it, let’s go.”

He grinned.  “Great, I’ll meet you upstairs.  Give me five seconds.”

She laughed at him.  “What, you have, like, a pre-game ritual or something?” she teased.

“Something like that,” he winked.  “I’ll bring red wine,” he offered in a sing-song voice.

“Make it champagne and you’re on.”

“Done.”

Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets and backed away, smirking at Felicity as he went.  She tried to glare at him but ended up smiling anyway.

As soon as he turned around, Tommy pulled his phone out of his suit coat and started sending a text.

 **Tommy:** You owe me.

He waited, and the response from Oliver came almost immediately.

 **Oliver:** Oh?

 **Tommy:** oh yeah.

 **Oliver:** Why’s that?  Make it quick—I’m supposed to be mingling, not texting

Tommy smirked.  Well, since he put it that way.

 **Tommy:** I’m about to go have hot, sweaty friend-sex with Felicity.  The way I see it you have two choices.

 **Tommy:** 1) Stay down here and sulk.

 **Tommy:** 2) Come upstairs and join us.

With that, Tommy slipped his phone back into the breast pocket of his coat, ignoring the immediate—and somehow angry—vibration alerting him to a reply text.  Instead he coaxed a couple of flutes and a bottle of champagne off of one of the waiters, and headed upstairs, where he found Felicity staring at her phone.

“Texting someone?” he asked, causing her to jump in surprise.  He wondered if Oliver had tried to text her when he hadn’t replied.

“Nope.  My phone just died a couple of minutes ago—I was trying to power it back up to see if there was any juice left, but no luck.”

“Great.  I want your undivided attention,” he nudged aside the hand holding her phone and backed her against the wall, giving her one brief moment of anticipation before melding his lips against hers.

And oh, it felt _good_ to be kissed.  Felicity had always been a big fan of just kissing alone, especially with someone who knew what he was doing, and Tommy?  Softly plying her lips with his, sensually skimming his tongue along the seam of her mouth until it parted for him…he definitely knew what he was doing.

“Wait, Tommy,” she breathed against his mouth.  “We…not in the…not in the hall.”

He grinned.  “My hands are full.  There’s a door right behind you.”

“Oh.”  She felt lightheaded. Tommy’s cologne smelled so good, spicy and cool and overwhelming.  She felt behind her on the wall until she found a doorknob and managed to click it open, sending them both stumbling into the room.

Tommy dropped the bottle of champagne and the glasses into a nearby armchair with a clink of crystal before retackling Felicity’s mouth, as she eagerly shoved the coat of his tux down his shoulders dropping it to the floor with her phone.

“No champagne?” Tommy asked teasingly.

“Later,” she said breathlessly.  “Like…in-the-morning-later.”

Tommy’s hands raked down her back, hauling her closer as his tongue delved into her mouth, stroking hers teasingly.  Drawing his hands back up her back, he slipped his thumbs underneath the straps of her dress and pulled them down her shoulders, allowing the dress to pool softly at her feet.  Lust shot through her as her bared breast grazed against his chest, hardening them, aching for the feel of his skin against hers.  She undid his bowtie and the top collar of his shirt, before he wrapped his hands around her wrists, pulling them away and behind her back.  _“Tommy,”_ she whined as he switched her hands into one of his, stepping behind her and lowering his mouth to her neck.  “Don’t be a tease.  Seriously, I’ve been so strung out lately it’s _killing me.”_

“That a fact?”

“You know it is.”

“Then a quick fuck won’t fix it and you know it,” he said against her shoulder, releasing her hands.  “What you need,” he wrapped his own hands around her, sliding one across her stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath his touch, and the over her breast and gently squeezing it, eliciting a low groan as her head fell back to his shoulder, “is for someone to draw it out.”  The hand on her stomach skimmed lower, over to her thigh, massaging it firmly, his thumb just barely brushing against the hem of her lace panties.  “You need to have your body dangling so close to the edge for so long,” her hips rocked back against him and she could feel his erection pressing against her, “that when you finally come crashing over the edge, it’s going to make you see God.”

Felicity moaned, her hands running over his arms in encouragement, coming to rest over his as he continued to tease her left breast and work her thigh, his fingers dancing further inward with each slow stroke.  “Ugh, God, _please,”_ she begged as he ran a finger just beneath the edge of her panties, right by her core, and she felt heat pooling low in her belly,

“Really, Tommy?” Oliver’s voice joined them as he pulled open the door and leaned in the doorframe.  “In _my_ bedroom?”

Felicity gasped, but Tommy didn’t let go, instead choosing that moment to push her panties aside and run his fingers along her wet slit, dragging them across her clit.  She cried out in surprised pleasure, still shocked by Oliver’s sudden appearance in the doorway.  “Oh my God!”  She started to pull away but Tommy’s hands were firm, stopping her.  He flicked his fingers over her clit again, and she choked back another cry.

“It’s fine.  Trust me,” he soothed gently in her ear, before raising his voice for Oliver’s benefit.  “I just wanted to make sure you’d be able to find us, buddy,” Tommy said conversationally.

Oliver glared at him, his eyes locked on Tommy’s hand as it stroked Felicity’s wet core, causing her to writhe against him.  Oliver swallowed tightly, seeing the flushed hue of her skin, the gentle swell of her breasts and their uneven rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath.  She was a goddamn piece of art was what she was, and he could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin as he watched his best friend touching her.

“Oh God,” Felicity groaned as Tommy’s hand picked up speed and he dipped his fingers inside of her, stretching her gently and rubbing the heel of his palm over her clit.  “Tommy,” she pleaded, her eyes on Oliver but then shutting with a moan when Tommy pinched the bud of her breast.

“So I take it you’re taking me up on my offer to join us,” Tommy commented, and Felicity gasped again, turning her face into his neck.  Oliver’s eyes darted to her lips, and the small trace of fuschia lipstick that smeared against Tommy’s collar.  
Oliver said nothing.

“Unless you have an objection, Felicity?” Tommy continued, pressing his fingers deeper inside of her.

“Fuck both of you,” she breathed, hardly believing Tommy had pulled this stunt.

“She doesn’t object,” Tommy grinned and she gave a breathy laugh, grasping the back of his neck for support.

Oliver pulled the door shut, dimming the light switch beside it, but remained impassive, his eyes darkening as he watched Tommy continue to work her and the way she ground against his hand in response.  The very knowledge that he was watching her seemed to have Felicity even more turned on, panting and keening, putty in Tommy’s hands.

“You seem reluctant.  Funny, I don’t remember you holding back in our college days.  Hell, half the time, you were the one dragging me along.”  He curled his fingers inside of Felicity and she shuddered at the image Tommy evoked in her imagination, her own fingers biting into the back of his neck as her hips bucked forward in response to the sensation.

“I swear to God, Tommy,” Felicity panted, “if you spend more time worrying about Oliver’s performance anxiety than you do about making me come, I will walk out of here and go home and get my vibrator to do the job, you asshole.”

“Touchy.”

“Told you I was.”

“You think you’re damn clever, don’t you?” Oliver interrupted, loosening his tie and pulling it off.

“Actually I mostly think I’m of average intelligence, just extremely witty.  Felicity’s the smart one.”  He curled his fingers inside of her again and she groaned, her body tightening with need.

 _“Tommy,”_ she begged.

Oliver slipped out of his coat and started to roll up his left sleeve, shaking his head.  “What are you waiting for, Tommy?  Or can’t you give her what she wants?”

Tommy flicked his thumb across her breast and she cried out.  “I think that answers your question,” Tommy said before gently biting the shell of Felicity’s ear, letting his teeth tug slightly on her industrial piercing.

Oliver finished rolling up his right sleeve before walking over to them, ignoring Tommy to gently cup Felicity’s face, coaxing her to meet his eyes before he leaned in and kissed her.  He was rougher than Tommy, more aggravated in his assault against her mouth, biting down on her lower lip and dominating her tongue with his.  Tommy’s heel pressed hard against her clit and she whined into Oliver’s mouth, her breath ragged as she got closer and closer to the edge, but never quite reached it.  Sensing her desperation, Oliver grasped her free breast, his coarse, calloused hands a sharp contrast to all the other sensations she was feeling and she gasped.  He rolled her nipple between his fingers and tugged on it, biting down on her lip again before telling Tommy in a low growl, “Now.”

Tommy, obeying the command, pinched her clit and sent her crashing into oblivion, shock waves rippling through her body as he did it again and again…and again.  She grasped at Oliver’s shoulders for support and he continued to kiss her through it.

Slowly she floated down to earth and realized that Oliver had relinquished his claim on her mouth, and her head dropped forward to his shoulder.  “Oh my God,” she groaned, and Oliver chuckled.

“You _were_ strung out,” he commented lightly, ghosting his fingers over her hip while Tommy slowly pulled his fingers out of her before sucking them clean.

“You’re working her too hard, Oliver,” Tommy said.

“Quit talking like I’m not here,” Felicity sighed, managing to sound faintly annoyed.

Oliver and Tommy exchanged a glance, and an instant later Felicity was shrieking with laughter as they tossed her onto the bed and she landed with a bounce.

“You both have way too much clothing on,” She commented as she kicked off her shoes and scooted back on the bed, giving them an expectant look.  “Which is extremely odd,” she continued, “because in my mind I always pictured this with a lot less clothes involved.”

“You’ve pictured this, huh?” Tommy asked, eyebrows raised in amusement while Oliver moved toward her, climbing over her on the bed until she was forced to lay back beneath him, fingers curling around his suspenders.

“Hey,” he uttered softly, looking into her eyes and searching for something.

“Hi,” she said quietly.  She tried not to think about what this meant for them.  With Tommy it was understood.  It was—as they’d said—a toss in the sheets between friends.  Oliver, on the other hand, he had feelings for her.  Stubborn, not-admitted-to-under-any-circumstances feelings.  And she most definitely had feelings for him.  How were they supposed to come back from this?

He leaned down and kissed her, less voraciously than the first time, softer, gentler, more exploratory, and her heart throbbed in reply, feeling bereft when he pulled back, dragging his teeth over her bottom lip as he did.  He sat up and dropped his suspenders, untucking his shirt before calmly unbuttoning it, pulling it off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor, his undershirt joining it moments later.  He met her eyes as he slowly undid his fly and released his cock, stroking it in front of her.  She felt a surge of heat burst through her thighs at the sight of him standing erect for her.

Oliver shifted off of her, and it was Tommy who gently tugged her forward onto her hands and knees, kneeling on the bed in front of her, sliding his hand into her hair and guiding her mouth to his cock.  She took the tip of him in her mouth and sucked on it softly, savoring his groan before swallowing him further, moaning as he filled her mouth.  His hand became slightly more forceful, guiding her as she bobbed around him, and her eyes flickered to Oliver, who had finally shucked the last of his clothing as well, pumping his hand over his cock as he watched them.  Their eyes met and the look in his eyes was dark, possessive, giving her a feeling in the pit of her stomach that the only reason any of this was happening was because he was _allowing_ it, and she couldn’t help the whimpering moan as she swallowed Tommy a little deeper, her tongue curling around him, causing his hips to jump forward.

Tearing her eyes away from Oliver, she closed them instead, focusing on Tommy.  She lifted a hand to cup his balls, gently massaging him as she hallowed her cheeks and sucked.

“Fuck,” Tommy breathed, trying to keep himself under control.  “Felicity…” he trailed off into a groan and she knew he was close.  She was so focused on him that she barely noticed the shifting on the bed as Oliver moved behind her, but she sure as hell noticed when his hands grasped her hips and his cock ran along her slit, letting her wet heat make him slick.  She groaned loudly around Tommy’s cock and he jolted again, responding to the vibrations.  “Damn it, I can barely—” he broke off, his hands curling tighter in her hair.

Without warning, Oliver pushed inside of Felicity and she tore her mouth away from Tommy, crying out from the sudden fullness.  Her hips bucked back against him, pleading with him to move, to do anything, but he gripped her more tightly, keeping still.  Tommy’s hand moved to cup her face and guide her back to him and she whimpered as he pressed into her mouth again, the combined sensation of both of them inside of her overpowering and immensely satisfying.  Oliver waited until slowly she swallowed Tommy again and returned to her earlier pace before finally drawing back and entering her again, setting a slow, torturous pace while Tommy began to climb closer and closer to orgasm again, his thumb stroking her cheek encouragingly while she sucked on him.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice was gruff, betraying his strained sense of control, “he’s going to come in your mouth.  Now’s the time to protest.”

She didn’t give a damn.  Instead she swiveled her tongue around the head of his cock before swallowing him again, sucking hard and encouraging him.  Oliver drew back again and slowly pressed into her, and as he did so, Tommy lost control, bucking into her mouth with a shudder and spilling into her, Felicity swallowing it as best she could, her lips glistening when he pulled out of her.

“Damn, Felicity,” he moaned softly, stroking her cheek tenderly.  But Felicity was gasping in frustration as Oliver continued his torturous pace.

“Oliver, _please,”_ she entreated him, arching her back in need.  Her clit was throbbing and every nerve ending in her body was screaming for more, which he point-blank refused to give her.

Attempting to placate her, Tommy bent down and kissed her deeply, his tongue languidly swiping into her mouth as his hands soothed her neck and shoulders.  When he tore his mouth away, she groaned at the loss.  She didn’t see the look that Tommy and Oliver exchanged, only bit out a curse when Oliver pulled out of her.

“Turn around,” Tommy instructed, while Oliver leaned back against the head board of his bed, watching Felicity turn to face him.  He grabbed her hip and pulled her forward roughly to straddle him, causing her hands to fly to his chest for balance.  He grinned as he kissed her, tasting the salty residue of Tommy’s orgasm on her tongue.

Behind her, Tommy’s chest pressed against her back, and his mouth dropped to her neck while two pairs of hands slowly guided her back onto Oliver’s erection.  She groaned into Oliver’s mouth, and his hand tightened at her waist, while Tommy’s rose to her breasts, kneading them sensuously while she began to ride Oliver, his hips bucking up to meet her, her body flush between his and Tommy’s.  She felt so completely surrounded by them, every inch of her being touched and stroked and teased, the burning ache in her thighs growing desperate as her clit rubbed against Oliver with each thrust.  She could feel Tommy slowly hardening again behind her, his cock pressing against her ass and getting gradually more insistent.

_Wouldn’t they ever be satisfied?_

Tommy’s tongue was laving at her neck, his mouth sucking hot, bruising kisses along her throat, his fingers tweaking and teasing the hardened peaks of her breast.  Oliver’s hands roughly dug into her hips, insuring she didn’t stray from the pace he set—true to his control freak nature.  She clung to his shoulders for support, gasping into his mouth and his dominating kiss.  It was getting to be more than she could bear.  The pitch of her cries changed and she felt the corners of her vision start to blur as orgasm crashed through her like a riptide.  Within seconds, she felt Oliver jerking inside of her, yelling as he came hard, until he softened inside of her.  Felicity kissed him exhaustedly before turning her head slightly to kiss Tommy.  He bumped his nose against her gently until she met his eyes, and he winked.  Briefly, in the middle of hazy afterglow, she wondered exactly what Tommy’s endgame was in all this, but she had neither the time nor the energy to ponder it, so instead she gave him a tired smile, sighing when Oliver’s hands began running over her thighs and gently massaging them.

“I never asked,” Felicity said, “but shouldn’t you be downstairs?  You’re the one hosting this party.”

Oliver smirked knowingly.  “If they haven’t come looking for me by now, then they haven’t missed me.”

“Half of them have probably gone home by now,” Tommy commented.

“They’ll see themselves out eventually.  I’m not going to check.”  He met Felicity’s eyes, and the next sentence was implied.  _I’m staying right here._   With her in his arms, still inside of her.  She felt her face grow hot and pulled back, not wanting to think into that too deeply.

She felt the shift in Oliver’s mood when she rose away from him, but it was subtle, and she didn’t care.  She had to protect her heart where he was concerned.  She found herself incredibly grateful, suddenly, that Tommy was there to act as a buffer.

Tommy played along, wrapping an arm across her stomach and tugging her off of Oliver so that they were lying in the bed, the three of them spooned together, with Felicity in the middle.

She stifled a groan when Oliver slid out of her, and Oliver released a harsh breath, instead turning toward her and sliding a hand over her thigh, hiking her leg over his and resting his palm across the curve of her ass.

Again she felt warm and soothed being enveloped by the pair of them, and she turned her face into the pillow rather than look at Oliver, tamping down on the emotions bubbling inside of her.  She snuggled back into Tommy’s arms, pressed tightly against him, feeling the evidence of his semi-hardness still there, suggesting that there would be more to come later in the night.

“I just wanna sleep like this,” she murmured into the pillow.  “Can we just…not move?” she joked, and Tommy chuckled.  She tilted her head upward just slightly to peak at Oliver over the pillow, and he was watching her.  She gulped.

“Yeah,” he sighed, pressing a light kiss to her forehead and breathing out a worn out sigh.

Heart fluttering, she squirmed and buried her head back in the pillow, but Oliver caught the smile that graced her features and had to satisfy himself with it.  Until her hand lifted from the back of Tommy’s arm and ran across his, coming to rest on his bicep and slowly growing heavy there, indicating that she drifted to sleep.

“Like I said,” Tommy whispered at length, “you owe me.”

“Right.  So glad you were going to fuck the girl I’m in love with,” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Better me than someone else.  She and I are just friends and you know it.”  He kissed the back of Felicity’s head affectionately before closing his eyes.

Oliver was left to lie awake in the dark and ponder that suggestion.  If it hadn’t been Tommy—and as a result, him—up here tonight with Felicity, would someone else have seized the opportunity?  Tommy was constantly berating him for keeping her at arm’s length.  Maybe he was right.  Felicity had needs just like any other person, both emotional and physical.  If she wasn’t getting what she needed from Oliver, eventually she was going to look to someone else to do it.  



End file.
